d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Painbringer, Adult White Dragon Barbarian 4
Painbringer, White Dragon Barbarian CR14 A world of pain, in Dragon form. This NPC uses a few minor things from the Draconomicon to make things more interesting. The functions of these items are indicated and detailed in brief within the body of text. In my campaign, Painbringer was enslaved by frost giants, and taught to fight in barbarian style. Surprisingly, he took well to the class, and was used as amusement and punishment by their leader. He faced off against my PCs in an arena-style fight, and with a few miraculous attempts at diplomacy managed to convince him to attack his giant enslavers. Painbringer CR 14 Male Adult White Dragon Brb4 Chaotic Evil Large Dragon (Cold) Init +4; Senses Listen +21, Spot +21 'Languages: Draconic, Giant ----- AC 26 (1- Size, +17 Natural), touch 9, flat-footed 26 hp 227 HP (18d12+22, 4d12 + 16 HD); DR 5/magic Resist Cold (Immune); SR 18 Fort +15, Ref +11, Will +11 Weaknesses Vulnerability to Fire ----- Spd 70 ft. (12 squares) Fly 200' (poor) burrow 30' Swim 60' Melee Claws +23/+23/+18/+13 (2d6+3/19-20,x4, 1 Bite +27/ 4d9+9, 2 Wings 1d6+3, 1 Tail 1d8+6 Base Atk +18; Grapple +28 Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. (10 with Bite) Class Abilities * Rage 2/day (+4 Str, +4 Con, -2 AC, +2 Bonus to Will Saves for 9 rounds) * Uncanny Dodge (Can't be caught flat-footed) * Fast Movement +10ft * Trap Sense +1 Special Attacks * Breath Weapon - 40' Cone of Cold - 6d6 damage, DC 23 * Frightful Presence DC 20) Spells: (CL 1 ): 5 0th level, 3 1st level Spell-like Abilities (CL 6): DC: 11 + Spell Level * Fog Cloud 1/day * Gust of Wind 1/day ----- Abilities Str 23 (+6), Dex 10, Con 19 (4), Int 10, Wis 11, Cha 12 (+1) SQ Immune to Cold, Vulnerability to Fire, Icewalking Feats (8) * Ability Focus (Breath Weapon) * Improved Critical (Bite) * Improved Initiative * Improved Natural Attack (Bite) * Improved Rapidstrike (Claw) Draconomicon, pg 70 - allows successive attacks with natural weapon, but no more than 4 extra attacks * Multiattack * Rapidstrike (Claw) Draconomicon, pg 73 - allows extra attack with natural weapon chosen * Weapon Focus (Claw) Skills Escape Artist +21, Intimidate +25, Listen +21, Search +20, Sense Motive +20, Spot +21, Speak Language (Giant), Swim +30 Possessions Claws of the Ripper (Draconomicon pg 82 - Dragon Claw critical x4), Jaws of the Dragon (Draconomicon, pg 83 - Sharptooth Spell (Increase damage of bite by one die size) Spellbook 0th Level (4) * Resistance * Detect Magic * Ghost Sound * Mage Hand 1st Level (2) * Shield * Mage Armor ---- Combat Tactics Painbringer enjoys bringing the fight to his enemies. He loathes enclosed spaces, and wishes to make the most use of his fly speed, allowing him to quickly close with an enemy. In flight, he will frequently attempt to cast his own buff spells to improve his low (by Dragon standards) AC. Ideas Painbringer could be a lone arctic guardian striking out against human villages in subarctic regions. As a free dragon, he will almost certainly have a larger treasure hoarde than the mere trinkets given here. Advancement Aside from an age category or two, Painbringer is a dragon who might benefit from the Bloodscaled Fury prestige class (see the Draconomicon). category:Dragon category:CR 14 category:Draconomicon Category:Barbarian